Living In A Fairytale
is a song of Series 11 in 2009. The song also won versions in Spanish and Portuguese for TV. The song is re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines version from Series 1. Lyrics Hey Mr. Goblin, what's going on today? I see red riding hood going out to play Little boy blue is blowing his horn And a little red hen is planting her corn. Wanna be in my story? It's a really great tale With pirates, dogs and toads and frogs And a giant talking whale! We're living in a fairytale With hairy tales So open up your ears and eyes We've got some happy tales Some merry tales Stories that are sure to surprise La la la la la La la la la la. Three little pigs are building little houses And a big tall clock is full of little mouses A princess is sleeping on a bed with a pea Better keep you round with a crazy fairy queen. Wanna be in my story? It's a really great tale With pirates, dogs and toads and frogs And a giant talking whale! We're living in a fairytale With hairy tales So open up your ears and eyes We've got some happy tales Some merry tales Stories that are sure to surprise La la la la la La la la la la. Wanna be in my story? It's a really great tale With pirates, dogs and toads and frogs And a giant talking whale! We're living in a fairytale With hairy tales So open up your ears and eyes We've got some happy tales Some merry tales Stories that are sure to surprise Stories that are sure to surprise Stories that are sure to surprise La la la la la! Spanish Lyrics Señor rey duende, ¿qué cuento contarás? Caperucita roja, con ella iré a jugar El pastorcito azul la flauta el tocó Luego la gallina el maíz sembró. Oirás mi historia Y en ella estarás Con piratas, perros, sapos Y ballenas también. Y con las hadas estarás Feliz serás Tus ojos se deslumbrarán También sonreirás Te contaré Historias que te sorprenderán La la la la la La la la la la Los tres cerditos hicieron sus tres casas Y un gran reloj ratones tiene adentro Princesas durmiendo en un gran pastel A la reina de las hadas pronto aquí veré. Oirás mi historia Y en ella estarás Con piratas, perros, sapos Y ballenas también. Y con las hadas estarás Feliz serás Tus ojos se deslumbrarán También sonreirás Te contaré Historias que te sorprenderán La la la la la La la la la la Oirás mi historia Y en ella estarás Con piratas, perros, sapos Y ballenas también. Y con las hadas estarás Feliz serás Tus ojos se deslumbrarán También sonreirás Te contaré Historias que te sorprenderán Historias que te sorprenderán Historias que te sorprenderán La la la la la Trivia *During the ending version of the song, Stevie wore the same toad costume again from Kellie’s segment in Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 25 (Magical stories). Gallery Opening_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png Casey_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png Lauren_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png Fely_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png Stevie_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png Tim_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png Boys_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_12.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_11.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_10.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_9.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_8.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_7.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_6.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_5.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_4.png Tim_Living_In_A_Fairytale_2.png Fely_Living_In_A_Fairytale_2.png Stevie_Living_In_A_Fairytale_2.png Lauren_Living_In_A_Fairytale_2.png Casey_Living_In_A_Fairytale_2.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_3.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale_2.png Hi-5_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png Credits_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png Category:Series 11 Category:2009 Category:Spin me round Category:Lauren Brant Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Tim Maddren Category:Casey Burgess Category:Fely Irvine Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of Db